


Yes Please, Superior

by worldwidegore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Daddy Kink, Dark Bruce Banner, Dark Loki, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Steve Strange, Dark Tony Stark, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Smut, Superior Iron Man, dark bucky barnes, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidegore/pseuds/worldwidegore
Summary: Tony Stark adored pretty things. They were pretty to play with, but even prettier when they fell apart.Tony Stark thought Peter Parker was pretty.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

No matter what Earth Tony Stark lived in, he was a god. Not like Thor, no, but close enough. He had enough money to meet the heavens and had an abundance of people on his side. He didn’t care if you went against him or not, until you got in his way. 

Peter Parker was known for not realizing that he got into other peoples way. He was clumsy to a fault, and had the charisma of a hyperactive puppy dog who couldn’t be tamed. But Tony was a master at his game, and he had years under his belt. 

“ohmygodimsosorryijust-“ Peter had gotten wrecked by this wall of a human while trying to take a shortcut in an alley, and had completely smashed his steaming cup of coffee into this persons smooth, crisp white dress shirt. He quickly tried to take action by fumbling around his bag, trying to possibly look for napkins cause damnit he knew he would do something like this, but was stopped by a baritone chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. 

Peter’s cheeks flushed at how he felt a tingle in his lower belly. He glanced up, and gasped. It was Tony Stark, you know, the guy you absolutely did not fuck with unless you wanted to die type beat. He gulped, and suddenly felt embarrassed at his outfit. An oversized sweater and some slim fitting jeans with wore out converse - a simple look for class but not for a Tony Stark meeting!

“I-I’m sorry mister Stark sir, I-I-I just wanted to get to class and I was fum-fumbling around and I didn’t notice you but I swear I didn’t mean this, like, like I never do this ever. Well not like ever, but like I don’t spill coffee on people ever and idonthinkihaveenoughmoneytogetyouanewshirt-“

“You know, I’m more worried about how much oxygen you’re taking in than the price of my shirt, kid.” Tony laid his hand on the kids chin, tilting his face up so he could make eye contact. “You’re a pretty boy you know, that little mouth of yours that you keep running is making me want to get to know some other talents you have, baby.” 

Peter fucking melted, right there, on the spot, whimpering from the pet name and the physical touch. It was Tony Stark, an absolute wet dream, and his celebrity crush of too long. Tony smirked, and using his grip on Peter’s chin, pushed him against the alley wall. 

“Now normally I’d crush someone’s skull if they dare ruined something of mine,” the grip on his chin tightened up a notch, “...but I think seeing your face is the start of a payment.” Tony’s eyes flickered to meet Peter’s hooded ones. Peter bit his lip. Did I hit my head into a wall or something? This is the ultimate fantasy. Tony dropped his grip on his chin, and brought it down to the front of his neck. 

“I think I might keep you, pretty baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

“K-keep me? Like-Like forever? You can’t do that! I-I have a life you know. Well, maybe not but, I have an internship! That’s my life. Even if it’s at your company, Mister Tony Stark sir.”

“An internship as beautiful as you, and I have yet to hear about what you’re doing? I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Well-I was just starting today-?”

“Is that where you were headed to in a rush? Wanted to come early so you could have a good impression on me, huh sweetheart?” 

Peter blushed, looking away from the intense gaze of Stark’s eyesight. He put his head down and bit his lip. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴, 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦?

Tony pulled Peter’s lip from his teeth. “Don’t do that baby, I’m a man with many urges that I have no issue acting upon.”

Peter’s blush darkened and he fumbled around with his fingers as his blush spread to other parts of his body.

“Look at this blush,” Tony murmured, moving his hand from Peter’s neck to his cheek, forcing eye contact again. “What’s your name sweetheart?” 

“It-It’s Peter. Peter Parker, sir.” 

“Pretty Peter Parker. I think that sounds nice. What do you internship for in Stark industries, hm?” 

“Biomedical engineering and just engineering in general sir. I-I’m a huge fan of you and the work you do, Mister Stark s-sir.”

“Ah, so you’re smart and pretty? That’s an impressive combination. What work do you like that I do?”

“Just everything you do. Y-you shut up everyone and set new expectations and, and, you just challenge everyone and you’re usually right, and you’re really sexy while you do it.” Peter mumbled the last part, embarrassed that he had just admitted that. He prayed Tony Stark did not hear him, because he would die, right there, on the spot.

Tony gave a belly laugh, quietly, but it was there. “You like that power baby? You like knowing I could do whatever I wanted and no one would be able to stop me? You like that i’m an older man with experience and power? Is that it?” 

“I-I-“ Peter stuttered, he didn’t know! “Maybe-?” 

Tony smirked. “C’mon sweetheart, you’re working for me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would it be too soon for smut?


	3. Chapter 3

“But my internship? Do-Do I still have it Mister Stark?” 

Peter rushed to keep up with the long, confident strides of Tony Stark. 

“No, you don’t have an internship anymore. You work for me. I’ll make sure of it. I’ll be the first person you see in the mornings and at night.

“I-I have school sir. I’m a student, I need to attend those classes! This is a dream, but I-I do need to finish off the year. I-I never thought i’d actually work for you, it’s um, it’s an honor, I swear.” 

“Doesn’t matter, you’ll get a ride from me and my driver, straight to your classes. First thing in the morning. And straight after, you’ll be picked up. You’ll come work for me, do your little pretty boy magic, and we will see what happens at night.” 

“B-But aren’t people going to stalk you? And-And ask questions? Are-“ Peter faltered in his step, biting his lip. “Are you sure you want to be seen with-with me?” 

“Why wouldn’t I want to be seen with you? You’re not atrocious.” 

“But, I’m- well, uh, nevermind.” 

“Say it.” 

“Well, am I just arm candy to you?” 

Tony tilted his head. “We’ll see what you are to me later. Come in, I have to get you into the system.”

Peter looked up. There it was:

STARK INDUSTRIES 

“-And if you thought that was amazing, let my lab and office duo blow your mind.”

Peter’s eyes sparkled as he look around in the lab. He looked like a kid in a toy store, jittery with excitement. 

“Mister Stark-“ Peter breathed out, so overwhelmed, but still following as Tony opened his way to his office.

“Wow.” He stood like a fish out of water, gaping at the view Tony had from the top level. It even made him feel powerful. Tony reclined back into his office chair, hands on the back of his head, just gazing at Peter’s star struck beauty. Peter glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and twitched, feeling warm in his stomach. 

Tony smirked, knowing how Peter felt. He felt alive, powerful, untouchable. That’s what money gets you. Tony patted his leg. 

“Come sit down.” 

Peter turned, and cocked his head to this side. Tony didn’t have any other chairs in front of his desk. He frowned. Is it a joke? 

“On my lap, baby boy.” Peter’s reaction was adorable. He blushed and bit his lip, dropping his bag to the side and hesitantly moving forward. 

He approached Tony, who was laying back, watching it all. “Um, Mis-Mister Stark? Which, which way do I sit?” 

Without saying anything, Tony grabbed him by the waist and spread Peter’s leg, forcing him to straddle his thigh. 

“Mhmph!” Peter squealed, embarrassed now that his hard on was touching Tony’s leg. He tried pushing himself up so he could get rid of the pleasant pressure it caused, but Tony just gripped his waist even tighter and pulled Peter towards his chest. 

“Don’t get shy on me now baby,” Tony started to kiss the side of Peter’s neck, alternating between biting and licking. Peter gripped the collar of Tony’s shirt, holding in the small whines of pleasure. Was pretty Peter Parker, the blushing virgin, really going to do something so promiscuous?

Tony started rocking Peter’s hips back and forth until he caught on to the rhythm. Peter couldn’t help himself, it felt so good. As Peter got into it more, Tony dropped his hands from Peters waist, and started to bring them up under his shirt, tweaking his nipples. 

“Ah, Ah, Oh Mister Stark, please it feels so good.” 

Peter had never done anything like this with someone before, oh he fucking hardly had a first kiss. He didn’t know his body, but Tony Stark did.

Stark ended up pulling Peters shirt off entirely, rubbing his face all of the smooth and silky pale skin. His rough scruff caused the skin to turn a shade of pink that wasn’t too far off from Peter’s regular blush. 

“You make the sweetest sounds baby,” Tony leaned forwards to start sucking on Peter’s nipples. He glanced up, and made eye contact with half lidded, glazed eyes, and bit down. 

Peter tensed up, he hands dropping to grip Tony’s hair, and threw his head back. “Uh-hm, O-oh mister Stark please please, please, you feel so good and strong-hnng-“   
Peter cut himself off with a louder moan, working his hips tirelessly. 

“Oh look at you baby boy. Just a little work of art, grinding and humping my leg like a little needy puppy. Daddy’s not going to let you come until you ask, and even then I might not say yes. But you’d want that, wouldn’t you?” Peter mouth dropped open at the dirty talk, his skin flushing even deeper, as he lost himself in the pleasure. “-ister Stark, o-oh I-yes, yes Daddy-“ 

Tony growled and met their lips in a bruising kiss. “Yeah baby, that’s right, you just soak in all of Daddy’s power. Makes you hot and bothered doesn’t it?” The same hands that were plucking Peter’s nipples wrapped around his throat and hair. 

Peter faltered, thrown off by the pressure he felt on his throat. He was losing his mind, he was so close, and he needed to come so badly. 

Whimpers and whines fell out of his mouth, begging for Tony, his boss, his, his daddy, to just let him come because he’s a good boy. 

“Please-i need to come Mister Stark. Daddy-Tony-please I’ll be such a good boy but I’m close-hnnug please, yes, yes, yes, please-“

“Come.” 

Peter was launched over the edge, shaking and twitching as pleasure he had never felt before coursed through his body. He let out the loudest moan yet, with a stunning, blushing, o mouth. Tony relaxed the pressure he had on Peter’s throat, choosing to bite and suckle at his neck instead. 

“What do you say to Daddy, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> also, thinking about making this story intentionally lowercase - opinions?


	4. Chapter 4

The shakes and tremors that were running through Peter’s body distracted him from comprehending Tony’s sentence. 

“Hng-wha-what?”

“I said, what do you say to Daddy?”

“Uhm-“ Peter was back to being a blushing virgin. Had he really just done that? In front of Tony Stark. Oh god, he’d never be able to make eye contact with him ever again. Never. He’d end up dead. 

A bite the soft skin above his collarbone made him snap back. “Ouch! What was that for?” 

“I just helped you get off baby, and you didn’t even say thank you.” Tony laved over the teeth marks, soothing the pinch. 

“Thank you-uh- Mister Stark Sir.” 

“You can call me daddy, bambino,” Tony heaved, “Or I guess Tony is okay too. But daddy is my preferred name.” He winks at the kid, chuckling at the mortification written on Peters face. 

“Am-am I dead?” 

“No, but my game probably blew your mind.” 

“Shut up.” Peter tried to climb off of the leg he was straddling, reaching for his shirt, cringing at the now crunchy fabric and how it stuck to him, but was forced back down. He felt his world turn when Tony has spun him to face the door, his back meeting Tony’s chest. 

“Mi-mister Stark? What are you doing? Oh god, someone might come in, someone might have come in while we were-“ he cut himself off, not even wanting to imagine what that scene would be like. 

“I would’ve seen them. Plus, there’s restricted and limited access here, so the chances of just someone coming in here is rare. Speaking of people coming in-“ Tony slides Peter down more while forcing Peter’s lower body to open around Tony’s legs. Had he been naked, Peter would’ve been exposed completely to whoever walked in through the door. 

Stark reached over and started unbuttoning and unzipping Peter’s jeans. “Mister-I-Wha-Sir?” 

Stark just hummed, reaching under and pulling everything off Peter, now completely exposing him. 

“If you thought I was going to let you go after the show you just put on, you’re so wrong baby boy.”

Peter bit his lip, and helped Tony peel his pants off. He went down to cover himself, as if that would save his dignity, but Stark grabbed his wrists and forced them to lay on Tony’s collar. 

“You keep your hands their if you know what’s good for you.” 

“Yessir.” Peter was on fire again, never having been in such an exposing pose with a talented man. 

“Jarvis,” Tony spoke. Peter went to sit up, but a warning grip on his hips kept him down. Jarvis was his famous AI, why was Tony calling for him. “Let Bucky and Steve know I have a present for them. That they should come up and see it in person.” 

“Ready for round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, and i doubt anyone knows this, hence why i’m making this note; but i upload on my phone. i write on my phone, publish on my phone, etc;, i have no beta and don’t plan on having one, so leave comments and whatnot for mistakes or ideas.


End file.
